Godzilla: Monster Universe
GODZILLA: Monster Universe is a fanfiction written by The King of the Monsters which acts as a sequel to the novels GODZILLA: Monster Apocalypse and GODZILLA: Project Mechagodzilla by Renji Oki. It will feature monster designs by DaikaijuBaran. Synopsis The story follows the passengers of the Oratio, the larger sister ship of the Aratrum which departed Earth in 2048 bound for Kepler-452b. All of its passengers were placed in hypersleep for the 1,400 light year journery, and the Aratrum lost all contact with the vessel before it reached Tau Ceti-e. What happened to the Oratio and its 10,000 passengers? Were they lost in the void of space, or did they successfully find the promised land on Kepler? Or perhaps the paradise they were searching for was not such a Garden of Eden as they had hoped... Chapters #Arrival #Reconnaissance #New Earth #Contact #The Meeting of Minds #The World Below #Project Mechagodzilla II #God of Destruction Characters Kazuma Aoki A former combat aviator for the United Earth during the closing of years of the war against Godzilla, Aoki distinguished himself among his peers and was promoted to admiral. To his surprise, Aoki was named commander of the Oratio by his superior Commander Takaki Aso, and was entrusted with overseeing the Interstellar Emigration Plan and 10,000 passengers on a 1,400 light year voyage to Kepler-452b. Kazumma is married to Dr. Azusa Aoki, a United Earth biologist with whom he formed a close connection during his time in service. Azusa Aoki Maiden name Azusa Gojo, she was a biologist at the Kyoto Institute of Biotechnics working under the highly-respected Hiroshi Omae. Azusa inherited her mentor's passion for his work and pure respect for all forms of life. The institute was destroyed by Godzilla as he raided Kyoto, killing Omae and breaking Azusa's spirit. She eventually volunteered for the United Earth's scientific unit, believing she could make a difference this way. Azusa was disturbed by the highly militaristic and violent culture of the United Earth, and bonded with aviator Kazuma Aoki over their reservations of the UE's mission. The two became so close they fell in love and were married. With her husband appointed as the commander of the Oratio, Azusa accompanied him aboard the ship as part of the Interstellar Emigration Plan. Frank Glenn Captain Glenn was an astronaut for the United States before the nation collapsed. He was among the first to witness Exif and Bilusaludo spacecraft enter Earth's atmosphere. Feeling his mission should be on the troubled Earth, Glenn returned to the surface and pursued a career as a politician and ambassador. Using his charisma and down-to-Earth charm, Glenn worked his way to becoming a leading figure in the negotiations with the Exif and Bilusaludo that led to the formation of the United Earth. Glenn was chosen to accompany the Oratio as a member of its Central Committee, his mediation skills believed to be crucial to preserving the union of races in the Emigration Plan. During his diplomatic career, Glenn found himself working alongside the Exif High Priestess Namikawa, and their professional relationship soon turned romantic. Namikawa The High Priestess of the Exif faith, Namikawa grew up in a convent before being selected as a missionary to Earth. She took the human name "Namikawa" and served as a social worker in Japan just before the emergence of kaiju at the turn of the century. When her race arrived on Earth to aid in the crisis, Namikawa dropped her masquerade as an Earthling though she chose to keep her human name. She placed herself on the front lines of the Exif's clerical work to assist the people of Earth, her service leading to her eventual promotion to High Priestess and aide to Pope Sanctor. During her career of social work on Earth, Namikawa frequently worked with the ambassador Frank Glenn, who made her feel emotions she had never even comprehended before. She has maintained a secret romantic relationship with Glenn for years, and sometimes finds her devotion shaken by her desire to marry and begin a family with her Earthling lover. Despite this, she maintains the appearance of a stoic and dutiful clergywoman, with an unshaking loyalty to her Pope. Monsters SpaceGodzilla When the Kilaak manipulated lizard-like animals which lived in symbiosis with their planet's crystals, they developed bio-engineered crystal creatures which they deployed in pods to planets across the galaxy to terraform them so that the Kilaak could easily colonize them. One of these pods was engulfed by a black hole, somehow adapting to the utter oblivion within and emerging from the inescapable void as a huge crystalline monster. The monster, retroactively dubbed "SpaceGodzilla" by the United Earth due to parallels it shared with the Godzilla they battled on Earth, triggered uncontrolled growth of its own crystals on each of the Kilaaks' colonies, rendering them uninhabitable and dead before finally reaching his original birthplace, Kilaak itself. SpaceGodzilla turned the highly-developed world into a crystal-covered rock in a matter of moments, with only a few members of the race escaping their planet's demise. While the surviving Kilaak evaded SpaceGodzilla and found a new home on Kepler-452b, they know SpaceGodzilla is still lurking in the stars, visiting the same fate upon every planet he finds until he renders the universe devoid of all other life. Trivia *Early titles for this fanfiction included GODZILLA: Paradise Lost and GODZILLA: New Earth. The latter ended up serving as the title of Chapter 3. Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories Category:The King of the Monsters' Series